Unordinary Experiences
by I Cant Explain Myself
Summary: Touko set of on her journey thinking it would be normal, Until she meets the mysterious N and Team Plasma. NxTouko Ferris Wheel shipping. and note Touko isn't really friends with Cheren and Bianca just acquaintances. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Unordinary experiences

AN: This is my first Fanfiction so any comments or suggestions will be accepted and also criticism on my story so far that will have NxTouko. Also I'm using Touko White for her name because I hate the English name Hilda it's stupid to me but white is being used as her last name because to me that makes sense.

Anyway enjoy and Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did that would be awesome, but sadly I don't , and all the characters and other things from Pokémon belong to the owner of Pokémon I only own any oc's and copies of the games that I bought.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Touko's POV **

I had just arrived at Accumula when I saw Professor Jupiter waiting for me. She took me into the Pokémon center and showed me around then I gave Nurse Joy my Pokémon so that they could be healed and sat down while I waited for my Pokémon.

I didn't think it would take this long to get here but it did, and it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

Touko's flashback of the events that had happened that day

When I got up today I looked over at the clock to see it was 8:00 AM _why do I have to wake up so damn early, why couldn't Cheren wait till later to start our adventure,_ I thought to myself while getting out of bed to get ready. I barely got any sleep last night, because I was up late packing my bag and trying to decide what Pokémon to choose. I decided that I was going to pick Oshawott, and I did.

Split page here-

Once we all choose our starters Bianca suggested we have a battle, why do I ever agree with all her silly ideas thinking they might be good. I should have thought about it more, because it was a horrible mistake to make and my room ended up being trashed. Luckily my mom said that it was fine and she would take care of the mess and that the Professor was looking for us.

Once we were done at Professor Juniper's lab we all headed off to Route 1, after telling are parents about everything about what Professor Juniper asked us to do and our new Pokedexs and telling them goodbye.

* * *

Route 1 only had two types of Pokémon: Lillipups and Patrats. I knew that my new Oshawott and I were going to need a partner soon, but before I was going to catch a new Pokémon I needed to train up Oshawott some and see what type of personality he had so I can give him a nickname.

Halfway through Route 1 Oshawott, who stayed out of his Pokéball and on my shoulder, and I heard a Pokémon that sounded like a Lillipup crying out in pain. We soon ran towards the noise, Oshawott had jumped off my shoulder when I started running, to see what was happening, Then we saw it, a small Lillipup no older than a month old caught in a barbwire fence that was put up to keep trainers from getting too close to the nearby cliff.

But something was different about this Lillipup; she somehow looked different from all the other Lillipups that Oshawott and I ran into, that's when I noticed that the spot of color on her back was a dark green and that her nose was pink.

She was covered in scrapes from the fence and we had to get her out, while I pried the fence open with my hands, leaving them bloody and scratched, Oshawott was talking to the Lillipup, I assumed that he was telling her that I wasn't going to hurt her and was helping her get out, because she stayed calm and waited for me to open the fence that was stuck around her cutting her everywhere.

After she was freed I got some bandages out of my bag and wrapped them around the cuts and told her that she would be fine and I was going to bring her to the Pokémon center to get treated properly. She jumped into my arms and licked my face to thank me, after jumping down I noticed that she was in my bag looking for something.

She pulled out an empty pokéball and put it on the ground.

"Lilli, Lillipup," she barked nudging the ball with her nose.

"Do you want to be our new teammate on our journey?" I asked her to make sure she didn't just want to play fetch.

"Lilli, Lillipup!" she barked while nodding her head up and down.

I then took the pokéball and pressed the button to enlarge it and taped it against her nose. She turned it to a red mist and then was inside the ball.

"One, two, three"

Then the pokéball clicked letting me know she had been caught, "yay Oshawott I caught my first Pokémon and we got a new team mate!"

I then released our new friend and cradled her in my arms.

"We are going to get you to the Pokémon center don't worry they will fix you up," I said while we dashed off to Accumula town as fast as we could run.

End of flashback

_What is taking so long back there? _I thought while I was impatiently messing with the pockets of my shorts that hang down from the end of my shorts.

Then suddenly Nurse Joy's voice called out over the intercom snapping me out of my thoughts, "Touko White, your Pokémon are ready to be picked up at the front desk."

* * *

**N's POV**

"I can't believe that Fa…. Ghetsis is letting us go on an adventure around Unova, we will finally get to see all the stuff I read about," I said to Zoru, my Zorua who was sitting on my shoulder.

"_I don't get what you're so excited about," he said while rolling his eyes," we are just going to have to be closer to those disgusting humans and the human trainers." _

"Ohh come on now, Zoru, I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise"

He said nothing but continued to look at me with an icy look in his eyes.

"_You_ can hide in my hair whenever we are near them, Zoru, that way they can't see you if you want, but I still promise that none will ever hurt you again."

"_fine" _he replied while nuzzling my neck. I simply sighed and rubbed behind his ear gently.

Split page here-

We were in Accumula town and had some time to kill before fa…. Ghetsis started his speech about Team Plasma and liberating Pokémon, so I took Zoru over to Route 1 so we could get away from all the people.

"_What are you doing?"_

"I'm climbing up in the tree so we can get a better view of the sky."

We sat up in the top of the tree for a while before hearing a Pokémon call out.

"_Help! Help me! I'm stuck and hurt! Please help me." _It cried out.

I went through the top of the trees to get to the hurt Pokémon but when I arrived there was already a girl about my age there about to help. She had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a couple of pieces of curled chocolate brown locks failing over her face. Her ponytail was pulled through her cap that was white with a simple light pink design on the front I couldn't quite make out. She was wearing a white tank top covered with a black vest, short jean shorts that had the white pockets hanging out underneath the bottom, and she was wearing black boots with bright pink shoelaces. I had never seen someone so beautiful before.

_Wait what am I thinking, _I yelled at myself in my head, _why would I ever think such horrible things she is a trainer who hurts Pokémon and probably got that one stuck._

"_It's okay she's not going to hurt you just stay still she's going to get you out of there." _Her Oshawott said to the Lillipup.

"_Thank you so much," _the trapped Lillipup said to the Oshawott _"I was just running around and playing when I suddenly ran into this fence and got stuck. It hurt too much to try and get out it kept scratching me." _

After the girl got the poor Lillipup out she bandaged her up, and started to talk to the Lillipup, but I could hear her. The Lillipup jumped into her arms licking her to thank her then started going through her bag.

"_I want you to catch me so I can travel with you and get stronger!" _the little Lillipup said. I was surprised I never thought that a Pokémon would actually say something like that specially to a trainer who would just use it as a tool and lock it up in a ball.

After hearing that I climbed through the trees back to where a left Zoru, he was still sleeping so I decided to do the same since it wasn't time for fa ….. Ghetsis' speech.

* * *

**Touko's POV**

"What's going on over there?" I asked Oshawott and my new Lillipup who were following me by my feet. I saw a bunch of men and woman in night type costumes all with the same orange hair and blue eyes who were all lining the front part of the slightly elevated ground. Two of them on each of the ends were holding up polls with a logo on it that had a P and what seemed to be a blue lightning bolt behind and in front of it.

As we got closer I noticed a man in a long robe that had these weird looking eyes on it. He also had on some type of digital eye piece that glowed a bright red and slicked back tea green hair. I thought he looked a bit off and that glare he was giving the crowd and I didn't help him look any better.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.''

'_Ohhh great now I get to hear another lecture today,' I thought while rolling my eyes._

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

I just stood there shocked while I watched the rest of the people who were watching go back to the normal lives almost as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes Oshawott and Lillipup started pulling at my bright pink shoe laces to try and get me to move but I ignored them, I was still in shock after his words. What he had said was true but not all of it I can clearly tell that my Pokémon, despite the fact of having them for only a day, loved me like I was there mother.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy around my age probably a year or two older than me walking up to me. I could tell from a distance that he was taller than me probably around 5 11' , he also had long tea green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that was low on his back, he wore a black hat with just a plain white front to it nothing too fancy about it. But his clothes they weren't fancy but not really traveling clothes he wore long khaki pants that had a Menger sponge type object on a chain attached to a belt loop by a chain, green shoes, a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt under shirt, a white button up shirt over it, a strange planet like necklace, three shiny gold like bracelets, and on the other arm a black wrist band type thing with silver rectangles on it.

"Your Pokémon….. Just now they were saying," he said quickly.

"What? I can't understand you can you please slowdown"

"Sorry….." he paused as if he was unsure of what to say next, "never mind what I said before, but what are you doing standing in the middle of town?"

"ohhh…." I, like him, paused unsure of what to say I continued looking down at the ground before I responded," That guy, Ghetsis, his speech just sort of shocked me a little bit." I stopped talking unsure of what his reaction would be.

He didn't reply he just looked somewhat shocked as I looked back up at his face only to see his grey eyes that had a hint of emerald in them. After what seemed like hours of us both just standing there saying nothing my stomach let out a loud growl. '_ohhh yeah I haven't eaten anything since I left on my journey man I'm hungry'_

I quickly looked back backed down towards the ground returning my gaze back where it was before trying to hid my embarrassment. Realizing I didn't even know this mysterious boy's name I looked back at him and held up a hand.

"Hi, my name's Touko," I said quickly while smiling back up at him.

He looked puzzled for a moment before returning my gesture and saying, "My name's N."

* * *

**N's POV**

For some strange reason after fa…. Ghetsis finished his speech I noticed that strange girl from before was still standing in the same spot as before with a shocked look on her face. After waiting to see if she would budge I went over to greet her, but freezed up muttering, "Your Pokémon just now it was saying," Arceus I sound so stupid and rushed, how come I froze up she isn't any different from the other girls my age I've meet before.

"What? I can't understand you can you please slowdown," she said giving me a confused look.

"Sorry….."I paused slightly thankful she didn't hear exactly what I said, for some reason I don't want to tell her that I can hear Pokémon yet, "never mind what I said before, but what are you doing standing in the middle of town?"

"ohhh…." She pause like I had recently and I know she was thinking of an excuse before she continued, "that guy, Ghetsis, his speech just sort of shocked me," she looked back up at me with those big blue eyes that were shining as bright as the sky to see my reaction.

I didn't reply back to her, because I just kept staring into her eyes and couldn't say anything my brain stopped as I lost all thought while gazing into her eyes. It seemed like hours before her stomach growled breaking her gaze from me and back to the ground. She seemed embarrassed from her stomach's little outburst but I just stood there waiting for her to say something.

She quickly looked back up and held out her hand, "hi, my name's Touko."

It took me a second but I was slowly able to move again returning her gesture and replying with," My name's N." she didn't look as shocked as other people do when I told her my name.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" she asked me.

I didn't reply but just stood there looking at her with a confused look.

"My treat"

"o… o…okay" I stuttered still unsure of what to do. Then all of a sudden she grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me down the streets with her Pokémon following close behind.

I listened at what they were saying.

'_Now where are we going mommy?' _her little Oshawott asked even though she couldn't hear him. Wait what why did he call her mommy maybe Touko isn't like all the cruel abusive trainers that abuse there Pokémon.

* * *

A/N hey guys how did you like the first chapter if there's anything wrong or you have constructive criticism please review so I will know. And also hug thanks to bulbapedia for names and some little extra details like the speech also since I have already played through white twice I'm using a walkthrough to make sure I get wild Pokémon correct just in case. And I would really like to know how you guys liked how I skipped the boring beginning with Touko looking back on what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Unordinary Experiences Chapter 2

A/N**: Still don't own Pokémon…**

**If I did you would know and you don't so I don't I think some guy who wasn't a baby when it came out made it idk his name but it's probably on google.**

**And also I can't get better if you guys don't review and please bear with me this chapter may be a bit well idk since I have to create a new place there will be a lot of detail things and stuff. **

**Chapter 2**

**Touko's POV**

I pulled him by the wrist while running down the streets to find a small café or anything that sells food. The only thing that lead me was my nose and the scent of food, I had food packed but I thought it would be a better idea to save that for an emergency like when I get stuck in the woods which is bound to happened since I've never gone camping before.

It didn't take long until I found a place to eat which was the source of the delicious smell; it was a small café, not too fancy. I quickly reached out to grab the door handle till I realized the door was already opened and N was holding it open for me. I don't remember letting go of him but he probably just pulled free of my grip when I was entranced by the smell and look of the place just from the outside; where it just looked like all the other buildings on that street.

I quickly steeped in with N following from behind. _Wow, _I thought, _this place is so different on the inside._ It was decorated in a simple yet exquisite way, with simple metal chairs and tables the chairs having cushions for your back and butt. The waiters all dressed the same way in a simple normal everyday waiter outfit, black dress pants, white shirt, and apron.

The hostess then greeted us bringing us to a table to sit and eat before I noticed it when I went to sit down N had pulled my chair out for me waiting for me to sit. I quickly smiled at him and sat down. I didn't know anyone else who acted this much like a gentle men, to tell you the truth they all would laugh at my face if I asked them to do something as simple as opening a door for me.

* * *

After ordering our food we had to like normal wait so I decided to try and get to know N , whom I just recently meet, better I didn't know the best place so I started talking about where he grew up. "So N …. I'm from Nuevema town, it's just south from here, where are you from?"

He didn't respond and just stared down at the table like he didn't even know or didn't want to talk about it so I thought maybe Pokémon would be an easier subject to talk about it. I mean come one Unova revolves around Pokémon.

"What's your favorite Pokémon?"

"I can't choose a favorite, I love all Pokémon equally, but I really like Zorua and Zoroark."

"Hmmm…. I don't know much about them…." I started to ask him but the second I paused he answered without me finishing. At least now I know how to get him to talk some more though even if it isn't about him.

"Well first with Zorua, Zorua takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. They laugh after they are forced back into their true forms, snickering at the harmless mischief they caused; sometimes laugh at its enemies, even when it is in a dangerous situation." He said but not as fast or quite as normal and in a sort of excited tone.

For a while I kept saying random Pokémon and even some from other regions and he always new stuff about them, some stuff that my pokedex doesn't know if he went with me and could fit in my backpack I wouldn't even need the stupid thing, which is stupid compared to him.

When the waiter came by with the food we both returned to the silence, but this time it was awkward at all mostly because my face was stuffed with food._ 'I must look like an idiot to him just shoveling food into my mouth while he cuts his up and eats it bit by bit in a surprisingly fast way._

* * *

**N's POV**

When we got to the little café Touko seemed surprised that I held the door open and that I pulled the chair for her, I'm not sure why though, Anthea and Concordia also told me that I always needed to act like a gentle men around people even though I'm a king. I don't think I should tell Touko since one: she's a trainer, two: I just meet her, three: what if, like other trainers, she dislikes Team Plasma and automatically hates me. I guess I'll figure it out later.

She snapped me out of my thoughts and said, "So N …. I'm from Nuevema town, it's just south from here, where are you from?" I looked down at the table to avoid her stare and ignore the question, _I can't tell her where I'm from she will defiantly figure out from that I'm a king and she doesn't need to know yet maybe I'll get lucky and she will talk about something else._

"What's your favorite Pokémon?" she asked.

"I can't choose a favorite, I love all Pokémon equally, but I really like Zorua and Zoroark."

"Hmmm…. I don't know much about them…." She looked a bit puzzled as if she had never even heard the name of them before so I decided the second she stopped to cut her off and tell her about them. I just couldn't resist and maybe she will think higher of me if she thinks I know a lot about Pokémon.

"Well first with Zorua, Zorua takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. They laugh after they are forced back into their true forms, snickering at the harmless mischief they caused; sometimes laugh at its enemies, even when it is in a dangerous situation." I told her confidently and a little slower than before.

For a while she kept listing several different Pokémon and seemed surprised when I knew something about everyone, it seemed like she was testing me and thought that I had just gotten lucky and knew only about a couple of them that she just happened to list off.

When the waiter came with our food, but I still wanted to talk about Pokémon but watching her eat was fun, she just shoveled it all quickly into her mouth it seemed as if she hadn't eaten in years it was funny but I didn't want to be rude and just laughed a little on the inside.

* * *

**Touko's POV**

After we finished our food the waiter came took the dishes then left us the bill. When I went to grab it N had already beat me to it, I glared at him and said, "I told you it was my treat that means I pay for it."

He just smiled at me with a halfway forced, halfway amused smile.

"I know, but I'm paying," he smiled with joy then continued, "besides the gentlemen always pays for the ladies and his food." I rolled my eyes at this statement and just sighed deeply.

"Fine you win….." '_This time that is anyway…. - wait will there even be a next time and do I even want there to be a next time? I'm going to have to think this through later' _I continued to stare at the table even thoughI stopped thinking I was just staring blankly until the noise from N shifting to get his wallet snapped me out of my trance.

Once he fished his wallet out of his pocket he pulled it out and got a shiny card out of it, a debit card to be exact._ 'Strange not many people in Unova have those not even adults and he's a teenager. _'He then put it into the little clear plastic pocket of the black folding bill container and handed it back the waitress.

It wasn't till after the waiter left with the check that I noticed N staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I quickly turned to fully look up at him, after a second, which seemed like hours, of both of us staring at each other I lightly smiled at him and he ever so slightly smiled back with a small tint of pink on his pale face. _'Has he ever gone out side he seems so pale or maybe his hat and hair block out the sun.' _ I was sure that I too, like him, was bushing a little but I didn't know why. I've had plenty of guys smile at me before but never like that but have never been this effected by it and would probably would've threatened them by now.

The waiter then came back breaking N's and mine stare and handed him back the receipt and his card, "thank you, Mr. Harmonia have a nice day." The waiter then left and it seemed that N had an embarrassed look on his face but hid it with the shadow made by his hair.

"Come on lets go now I'm going to take you somewhere," he said while holding out his hand to help me up, I didn't notice till after I stood up and looked at him with an apologetic look. We then proceeded out of the café and into the streets of the small town.

I didn't question his statement and where we were going I just walked slowly by him a little bit slower than him so he was in front of me. While walking through the streets I took note of where things were at so if I needed something while I was here I wouldn't get too lost, and I needed to get some camping supplies too before it's too late, but there weren't any stores that sold any.

N all of a sudden stopped and before I could notice I walked straight into his back with a loud thud. I didn't think it would hurt as much as it did but it did indeed hurt more than I had expected. I instantly fell backwards into the grass that we had just walked onto before I ran into him and he turned to look at me to see what had happened.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he said with I look that a child has when they do something wrong but don't want to get yelled at.

"Yes, I'm fine but what exactly did you bring me here for?"

He steeped to my side and helped my get up showing me what he had brought me there for. It was an area probably seen by few with a couple of Pokémon roaming around and a mostly grass covered area that had a couple of wild flowers and berries growing, most of which were hidden.

"Wow….. how did you find this place it's amazing."

"I got lost when I first got here and found it, and yes it truly is amazing."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for my delay and any upcoming delays. I have school that is a pain in the ass, and my laziness, having high school classes and a college class. I hope I can finish something for once of my art for ferriswheelshipping or of N so this will have a cover but I have no scanner so it might be poor quality. Anyway enjoy I have my doubts on this one chapter so I procrastinated on posting, and you have permission to dislike this chapter since I'm iffy on it myself. **

***OMG I'm such a genuis (sarcastic voice) I fogot to take out where it says page break and replace it with a page break soo sorry but I fixed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay don't get confused but there will be a major time lapse and this will start of in 3****rd**** person omniscient point of view then switch to Touko. 3****rd**** person omniscient is where the narrator isn't a person in the story and knows all. **

**Don't own Pokémon, although that is obvious.**

* * *

After saying their goodbyes both Touko and N left to continue their journeys that would soon cross paths again. Touko went on to the next town, Striaton city, and got her first badge. The Trio Badge wasn't that hard to get since Touko was against Cilan the user of grass type Pokémon, since her starter, Oshawott, was weak against water types. Although what Cilan and the other brothers, Cress and Chili, didn't know was she had a secret weapon her partner Growlithe to help her.

Wait, did I mention she went to the Dream Yard and she met a little girl who said that she wasn't allowed to keep both of her Pokémon since Growlithe kept wrecking the place, and thought she would be better with a trainer to travel with. After getting her first badge she stayed the night at the Pokémon center.

The next morning when she was on her way to Nacrene city she spotted two Team Plasma grunts stealing a little girl's Pokémon, and of course she stopped them and got the girls Pokémon back. In return the little girl insisted that she take the heal balls she had to pay her back, and told her that the upcoming gym battle would be against normal type and a fighting type would be the best way to go. But Touko didn't want to catch a Pokémon just to use for a battle and then store in a P.C. forever and luckily for her she wouldn't have to, because her partner Growlithe knew the move close combat which is a fighting type move learned from breeding.

Touko arrived in Nacrene city just before sunset and went straight to the Pokémon center to get her partners healed up and get some food in their bellies before passing out in the room Nurse Joy let them stay in for the night.

* * *

**Touko's POV**

I woke up with rays of sun shining in directly on my face, looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 A.M. Usually I would just go back to sleep for a while, but now I was on my journey and had stuff to do. Without waking up my partners, all of them were sleeping on the bed with me somehow, I got up grabbed some clean clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

Surprisingly when I was done everyone was still asleep and it was only 8:15 so I decided to go down stairs and wash my dirty clothes before waking everyone up and getting breakfast. Once I was downstairs in the laundry room I noticed that there weren't any machines and only another desk with a different Nurse Joy standing behind it with a Pokémon I recognized to be a Simipour standing next to her with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. I wasn't really sure what she meant since I thought we would have to wash our own clothes.

"ummmm where are the washer machines?"

"We don't have any for you to use, but if you give me your clothes and name and if you're staying in a room what room you're in a can have your clothes washed and returned to you when they're clean."

After she explained more of why they wash the clothes for us I gave her my name trainer info just in case and room number, and also let me rent out the room, for free, for the rest of the week, and told me if I needed to stay longer I could. When I got back to my room Oshawott was starting to wake up so I walked quietly over to him took a couple poffins out of my bag and waved one in front of his nose and he jumped up and grabbed it out of my hand and began munching on it. I did the same thing for Lillipup, and Growlithe, except they didn't grab it from me since they had no hands.

After they were all up and ready to go get a real breakfast, we all headed downstairs to the cafeteria they have in most Pokémon centers that offers some free food and some that you have to pay for. I decided just to get some cereal that they offered for free and got individual bowls of Pokémon food specialized by type for each of my partners.

* * *

After eating we headed to the local museum/gym/library to check it out before we challenged the gym, I wasn't going to challenge the gym till we all did some training first since a bunch of people said that Lenora, the gym leader, is really tough and a lot harder than Cilan, Cress and Chili.

When we got there none of us expected the place to be so big, I assumed my partners were surprised also by the look on their faces. As soon as we got up to the door I went to open it and without paying attention I ran straight into another person. I felt myself falling but before me or any of my partners could do anything about it to stop me I was suddenly caught in someone's arms.

They were warm and before looking the person in the face I saw the same bracelets that N guy had on before and a cube type thing on a chain which from what I remember from math was a type of Menger Sponge, and before I could stop myself I was blushing. _No Touko no we are not a damsel in distress; we do not need anyone to come a catch us. If we're going to fall on our ass then so be it! And we most certainly do not blush just because some hot guy you met ONCE and don't even know catches us! _I debated to myself with my voice of reason and my teenage girl thoughts that never seemed to exist until now.

I suddenly jerked my head up to see N staring at me with his gray eyes that seemed to have a slight tint of emerald green, with a look that looked of one when a child didn't understand something and something else I can't really define. Without realizing it we were both just standing there, well he was standing I was well you know just kind of half falling while he held me up , looking at each other in the eyes. We stayed like that for a while before Oshawott tugged on my shoe and let out a quiet "Osha"

I suddenly felt like I turned even redder, if that was even possible, and quickly stated "umm N you can put me down now." I quickly looked down at the ground trying to hide my embarrassment, but I doubt it worked.

"ohh umm sorry." He hesitated a bit before he let me stand on my feet and then quickly looked down at his shoes pretending to be interested in them and I think he was trying to hide any embarrassment too.

We stood there for most likely a couple of minutes in silence neither one of us saying a word.

I was the first to break the silence,"umm I'm sorry I ran into you."

"No it was my fault I ran into you; I wasn't watching where I was walking."

I didn't think this would be a very good reason to argue with him so I just gave it up assuming it would never end if I didn't.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you do catch me before I could fall."

"oh sorry about that I just didn't want you to fall and get hurt."

"No no it's fine you shouldn't apologize for trying to help; if you didn't catch me I would've fallen on my ass or worse on one of these guys," I said while motioning back at my partners when I mentioned them.

"Okay." He said rather quickly like the first time we meet," what are you doing here?"

"I was going to check out the museum and library before looking around the city before we start training."

"If you're still going to look around the city I can come with you to make sure you don't get ran over by someone."

I just stood there not saying a word until he quickly said, "If you want me to." He seemed nervous about asking and I really didn't know him but for some reason my brain didn't want to function, maybe it was because when I ran into him I hit my head on his chest which was harder than you would think.

"Okay" I quickly mumbled still unsure why I was saying yes in the first place.

"What did you say I can't hear you." If anyone else had said that I would swear they were being cocky but for some reason N sounded like he really didn't know what I said.

"I said okay you can show me around" I said louder but still at a slightly faster than normal speed while still trying to cover my face with my hat by looking down.

I heard N let out a breath as if he had been holding his breath and looked up his face and his eyes seemed to have a child like happiness in them.

"Osha osha oshawott." Oshawott said while tugging at my boot a little.

"He asked if they could go into their pokéballs for a little bit to rest."

"Wait what you can understand him?"

"Yes, ever since I was little though no one seems to believe me." He said his eyes seemed to have a sad look on his face.

"Why wouldn't they, and that's so cool. And okay return you guys." I quickly returned all my partners to their balls and looking up at N once again.

"Where do you want to go first?" his face then turned back to a more neutral look.

"I don't know. Where do you think we should go?"

"I know just the place come on let's go it's this way." He said then suddenly hooked his arm with mine, I felt my face heat up once more and quickly looked down.

"W-w-what are y you doing?" _What is wrong with you since when do you stutter what is wrong with you today_ I thought to myself.

"I'm escorting you like a gentleman should. Why did I do something wrong?" I looked up and he seemed to have the same look a child has when he does something wrong but didn't know it was wrong.

"N-no it's fine I just wasn't expecting you to be such a gentleman, I mean most guys are so annoying and are such jack asses to girls…." I drifted off thinking to myself about what to say before finishing. "But you're not like them you're different, but in a good way. I'm not sure exactly yet by I can tell you're nothing like them." I looked up at him once again while blushing a little more and he had a smile spread halfway across his face and had a childlike happiness in his eyes as if he was pleased with what I said.

We stayed silent before he spoke up," Thank you. No one has ever said anything nice about me to me before." He seemed to have that same happy look but then it turned into sadness like he was remembering something bad. _He certainty is different and there's something about him I just can't figure out about _I thought to myself.

"So where are we going N?"

"To a couple of art galleries I walked by but never went in, I've heard people say good things about them and thought we should see them."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the best stopping point I can find right now if I go further it will never end and I've been working on this for a while and have some other stuff to do so bye for now! also I didn't want Touko to get a Pansear, because I don't particularly like them and because I don't want her using P.C. boxes which will come into play later on in this story and N would be mad lol not because of N. Also Growlithe is bad ass and can learn close combat freaking google it before you get all mad and accuse me of stuff**


End file.
